2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Sentral2937)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane season was the deadliest Atlantic Hurricane season with over 18,000 deaths. It has 19 named storms, and there are 21 storms in total. 2019 had 4 major hurricanes and 9 hurricanes. It also had 2 tropical depressions and 11 tropical storms. Tropical Storm Aaron Tropical Storm Aaron started at the east coast of New Jersey on May 27 and slides off to the Bahamas. It dissipates at the Bahamas on May 30. Hurricane Bob On June 8, Hurricane Bob started in the central Atlantic Ocean. Bob slides over to the west coast of Spain on June 15. Then it dissipated on June 17 at Ireland. Tropical Storm Christian Tropical Storm Christian forms on June 30. It started on the east point of Mexico. Christian heads to the Gulf of Mexico into the northeastern side on July 4 and then dissipates on July 5. Hurricane Deanna Hurricane Deanna was a Category 3 Hurricane and a major hurricane. It has a large intensity of 50 km/h. It forms on July 26 and dissipates on August 3. Deanna formed in the western Atlantic Ocean and headed toward the eastern Atlantic Ocean. Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Eight forms on August 6 and dissipates on August 8. It slightly goes over Florida but it did not cause damage. Hurricane Emanuel Hurricane Emanuel starts in the west side of Florida on August 11. It heads off to Texas on August 17. It dissipates on August 19 near Austin, Texas. Tropical Storm Frankie Tropical Storm Frankie forms on August 19 at the East Coast and heads east to the central Atlantic Ocean. It then dissipates on August 22. Tropical Storm Greg Greg was a destructive tropical storm to hit Mexico. It forms on August 25 and dissipates on August 26. It had winds to 39 mph and caused 0.11$ million damage. Hurricane Hector Hurricane Hector was the 8th named storm to hit Jacksonville. It formed on August 28 and dissipated on September 11. Hector formed on the eastern Mexico and headed straight to Jacksonville. It then lays on the East Coast and goes toward the southwest part of Greenland. It had winds up to 467 mph and caused 3.85$ damage. Tropical Storm Israel Tropical Storm Israel was the weakest storm. It started at the eastern Atlantic Ocean and heads to the Midwest side. It formed on September 7 and dissipated on September 10. Hurricane Joseph Hurricane Joseph was the strongest storm of 2019. It starts at the Bahamas and goes to Florida. It forms on September 24 and dissipates on October 12. Joseph moves very slow. It goes around a Tennessee and hits Alabama, Missouri, and Illinois. It then dissipates at Ohio. It was a category 5 hurricane with the max winds to 568 mph. It had 6.27$ billion damage. Hurricane Kevin Hurricane Kevin was a Category 4 Hurricane. It formed in the central Atlantic Ocean and heads past Puerto Rico and then goes toward the southeast of Greenland. It formed on September 27 and dissipated on October 6. It had a lot of winds up to 433 mph. It also had 1.77$ million damage. Hurricane Luke Hurricane Luke was also a Category 4 Hurricane. It formed on the corner of Mexico and goes toward the northwestern part of New York. It had winds of 176 mph and caused 1.54$ billion damage. It also caused 87 deaths. It formed on October 1 and dissipated on October 10. Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm Meredith Tropical Storm Nathan Hurricane Owen Hurricane Patrick Tropical Storm Robert Tropical Storm Robert was a strong tropical Storm with a pressure of 200. It formed on October 30 and dissipated on November 6. Hurricane Steve Tropical Storm Tom Tropical Storm Tom starts in the central Atlantic Ocean and heads north. It forms on December 16. It heads to Maine and dissipates on December 19. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons